LA DESICION MAS DIFICIL DE TOMAR
by mar mery
Summary: Candy había quedado en schok después de lo sucedido en la azotea del hospital , debatiendose en q desicion debería tomar , pero por más q lo pensaba no sabia cual era la correcta dejar a Terry o quedarse junto a el y enfrentar juntos el destino q les esperaba .
1. chapter 1

Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi usando este fic sin fines de lucro.

En esta vida las malas decisiones q tomamos nos cobra con creces , dejamos q este burdo mundo lleno de maldad nos traiga infelicidad a nuestras vidas y eso es lo q paso con Candy y Terry, q hubiera pasado si ambos hubieran tomado la decisión correcta, la decisión de estar juntos y luchar por su amor afrontando juntos todos los problemas q pudieran avecinarse a sus vidas...

Pues aquí te dejo lo q yo creo q hubiera sucedido si ellos luchaban por su amor.

Capitulo .- 1

LA DECISIÓN DE CANDY

Candy había quedado en schok después de lo sucedido en la azotea del hospital, no sabia ya q sentir , por q un solo momento pudo sentir todo tipo de sentimientos q la dejaron confundida , primeramente sintió rabia al enterarse de q Susana Marlow quería obligar a Terry a casarse con ella ; luego vino la lástima , al verla en ese estado de desesperación y por último sintió los mas grandes y terribles celos q hubiese sentido en toda su vida solamente por ver como Terry corrió a tomar a Susana entre sus brazos , al ver tal acto sintió q todo su mundo se desmoronaba y toda la felicidad y sueños q tenia junto a su amado nunca sucedería , porque su egoísmo no era tan grande como su cálido y buen corazón y porque nunca seria feliz a costa de otros .

Sentada en sala de espera , con el corazón mas sereno Candy se debatía sobre la decisión q debería tomar y, por más q lo pensaba no sabia cual era la correcta dejar a Terry o quedarse junto a el y enfrentar juntos el destino q les esperaba a costa de la felicidad de Susana , en medio de sus meditación se decía así misma - El amor de Susana es tan fuerte como el mió , no podremos ser amigos los tres , quizás yo sea quien mas lo haga sufrir , si no tomo una decisión , prolongaré su sufrimiento , ahora entiendo porque Terry estaba tan ausente cuando nos volvimos a ver estaba sufriendo , mi querido Terry.

Mientras q el corazón de Candy se debatía entre la angustia y dolor , había otro corazón destruido , sin saber q hacer o decir , la culpa le carcomía y el amor q perdía lo destruía...pensado ..si pierdo a mi amada pecosa moriré y toda mi vida culpare a Susana , pero si no estoy con ella tratara de quitarse la vida nuevamente y de esa manera nadie puede ser feliz, dios mío q debo hacer yo no amo a Susana , porque me tenían q criar como un caballero , hubiera preferido ser un patán , donde me importe un comino la vida de otros, Candy mi amor como quisieras q los dos huyeramos de aquí .

Susana al ver a Terry absorto en sus pensamientos , se decía a si misma lo siento , pero te amo y no me imaginó una vida sin ti , se q soy egoísta pero no puedo dejarte y aunque me odies tienes q estar conmigo , no puedo permitir q Candy este mas aquí , tengo q hallar la manera de q se marche , ella tiene un buen corazón ahora se porque te enamoraste de ella y no de mi y por ese buen corazón are q se marche así solo así tendrás ojos para mi , yo hallare la forma q la olvides Terry..

Terry al abandonar sus pensamientos se acerco a Susana para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Susana asintió y con la voz quebrantada en llanto le pidió perdón por lo sucedido en la azotea

\- Terry perdonadme no se lo q me paso tenia , tenia tanto miedo de perderte no se q seria de mi si tu no estas a mi lado , perdoname perdoname..

Terry al verla así sintió tanta lastima y culpabilidad porque no supo como consolarla se quedo ahí petrificado sin saber q hacer o decir.

Susana al verlo en ese estado se sintió victoriosa por q había logrado lo q quería y serenándose de su llanto fingido le dijo - Terry quisiera ver a Candy por favor

la petición de Susana le cayo como un balde de agua fría, y con la mirada fija cuestiono a Susana pero antes q dijera algo , Susana se le adelanto y con voz triste dijo - quiero pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento de hace ratos., por favor Terry no me malentiendas solo es eso.

Y sin mas q decir Terry salió de la habitación en busca de Candy ; al bajar las gradas, pudo ver a su amada. pecosa sentada , sumergida en sus pensamientos , se acerco y al verla tan concentrada ... pensó.. Candy en q estas pensando seguramente me estés odiando perdoname mi pequeña pecosa , perdoname por ocultarte sobre Susana, pero me falto valor , estaba tan asustado de tu reacción pero ahora me doy cuenta q fue un error ocultartélo - viendo q Candy se dio cuenta de su presencia dijo - Candy , Susana quiere verte Candy.

Al sentir la presencia de Terry, Candy respondió presurosa alejándose de el para no flaquear sobre su decisión -Yo también quiero verla pienso despedirme

\- Despedirte - dijo Terry totalmente sorprendido, sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte el abismo q los separaba.

\- pienso tomar el tren nocturno - con una voz distante y dura respondió Candy , esquivando mas la mirada de Terry para no dudar , estaba dispuesta a renunciar a el , aunque su corazón le dijera q no lo hiciera.

\- te vas estas noche – respondió Terry muy sorprendido por la respuesta de Candy , y con el corazón hecho trizas , sin ninguna esperanza , de q Candy se quedara con El , se quedo ahí parado.

\- Candy sintiendo el quebranto de su voz , quiso correr a sus brazos y decirle , q no quería irse y q quería estar con el para siempre , pero el sufrimiento de Susana se hizo presente y con las pocas fuerzas q le quedaban le dijo con una dulce voz

\- Ya nos vimos , y no puedo dejar mi trabajo mucho tiempo , además Albert me preocupa.

\- Candy - fue lo ultimo q pudo decir Terry y con el corazón hecho ya añicos vio como su amada se dirigía para encontrase con cuya dama , había destruido toda su vida en unos instantes

\- Terry - dijo Candy - cuida mucho de Susana , si yo fuera ella no te hubiera salvado , soy muy mala.

Candy dijo aquellas ultimas palabras para convencerse a si misma , de estaba haciendo bien.

En su habitación Susana pensaba en los últimos detalles para q Candy sintiera mas lastima para q se marchara , hasta. q escucho los golpes en la puerta y dijo adelante y al ver q era ella , con la voz mas triste y acongojada dijo - Candy

Candy al verla tan frágil e indefensa... pensaba... Susana hermosa de cuerpo y alma algún día Terry apreciara realmente tu bondad? o me estaré equivocando al dejar a Terry condenandonos a los 3 a una infelicidad eterna , yo lo amo pero...Candy al sentir q su corazón dudaba se apresuro y le dijo - Susana vine a despedirme , parto esta noche .

Susana al escuchar tales noticias le alegro mucho y sacando una de sus mejores actuaciones le respondió - Candy yo

\- No digas nada Susana , sabes es hermoso vivir , tienes a Terry ponte bien pronto - Candy dijo esa ultimas palabras lleno de dolor y tristeza .

\- Candy yo no tengo a Terry yo se bien a quien ama y esa ti y no a mi - dijo Susana con la mirada más triste para hacer sentir mal a Candy y así culparla por sufrimiento , para q así no se retractara de lo q dijo.

\- No hables mas - dijo Candy casi gritando

Susana al ver la reacción de la pecosa supo q había logrado su. propósito y insistiendo dijo - Por favor déjame decirlo , yo no quería interponer me entre ustedes ; pero cuando Terry me tuvo entre sus brazos , sentí q quería vivir , aunque no pudiera actuar, por q desde un principio ese era mi sueño , pero ahora no puedo y por eso quería morir ; pero junto a Terry quiero vivir , quiero estar a su lado y ser feliz , junto a El , lo entiendes Candy

Candy al escuchar las últimas palabras de Susana resonando en su ser , pudo ver a Terry y Susana Felices y en la mirada de su amado ya no pudo ver amor por ella , fue entonces q nuevamente los incontrolables celos se apoderaron de Ella, pero después de ello vio otra imagen donde Terry era infeliz y destruido por el alcohol donde gritaba su nombre recriminando por su abandonó y falta de amor haciéndole sentir el mas profundo dolor q había sentido, al dudar sobre su decisión , q había tomado y sin comprender empezó a decir con llanto

\- perdón , perdona Susana , pero no puedo , no puedo dejar a Terry lo amo mucho mas de lo q imaginaba , Terry es el hombre q amo y no se porque, mi corazón grita q a tu lado Terry será el mas infeliz de los hombres.

con estas ultimas palabras Candy sale de la habitación de Susana escuchando el discurso de Susana , q le pedían q recapacite .

Continuará...

Hola a todos los lectores q se aproximen por a cada , soy nueva en este proyecto espero q les haya gustado es mi primera historia q escribo, lo hice por q nunca me gusto el final q le dieron a Candy Candy he leído ya varias historias aquí en y me gustaron mucho , así q me planee hacer mi propia historia y espero q les guste .

Por favor dejen sus mensajes si les gusto, también aceptó criticas por q se q me ayudaran mucho gracias por su atención.


	2. chaper 2

Capitulo .- 2

LA RENDICION , SENTIMIENTOS

CONFESADOS

Candy salio de la habitacion llorando silenciosamente , muy desconsertada y molesta consigo misma , nunca se imagino q tales palabras salieran de su boca , regañandose asi misma se dijo internamente... Candys White eres una tonta en q estas pensado , no ves q haces las cosas muy dificiles para todos ¿ como se te ocurre decirle esas cosas ? ¿ Que no ves q Susana sufrira , mucho por tu culpa ella dio su vida por salvarlo y con eso tambien te salvo , tu y Terry no serian felices acosta de otros , ¡oh! Terry amor mio que debo hacer , te amo tanto , es muy dicil esta situacion , yo no quiero renunciar a ti pero la pobre de Susana te necesita, ella te necesita ; ¡oh! no! , no se que hacer Terry! - sumida en esos pensamientos candy lloraba desconsoladamente apoyada en la puerta de la habitacion .

Desde q ambos cruzaron esas ultimas palabras con tanto dolor Terry no se hábia movido de ahi , esperándo su regreso , ál oir habrirse la habitacion observo como Candy sália de la habitacion , quedandose mudo , al verla tan desbasta y triste llorando desconsoladamente , tal imagen hizo añicos su corazón, - Todo es mi culpa , como fui capáz de hacerle tanto daño , si por lo menos , se hubiera enterado por mis labios ella no estariá sufriendo asi , Candy mi amor perdoname , soy un cobarde , pero cuando se trata de ti ; tengo mucho miedo, miedo de perderte ; se cuan bondadoso es tu corazón , y se que con Susana en ese estado tu no me aceptaras , dios mio q debo hacer , la amo tanto q no quiero perderla , pero verla sufrir asi me duele mas ,ella merese ser feliz , aunque no este conmigo...

Candy tratando de serenarse abrio sus ojos , grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ahi parado Frente a ella , a unos cuantos pasos , con la mirada perdida y lleno de dolor , quizo correr abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero se abstuvo y sintiendo q ya no podia mas , con esta situacion , camino rapidamente hacia las gradas diciendole ADIOS a Terry.

Terry al escucharla , salio de sus pensamientos , y sintio q todo su mundo se desmoronaba , quedandose en la absoluta obscuridad, por perderla de esa manera , negandose a tal suceso se armo de valor y tratando de encontrar una solucion le dijo :

\- Te llevare a la estación

\- sera mejor q no - respondio Candy ya muy desesperada por salir de ahi - salio corriendo por las gradas , llorándo amargamente.

Terry al verla correr , no dudo en seguirla y sujetandola de un hombro , nuevamente dijo - Candy te llevare a la estación.

\- No , dije que No , que no ves , que haras las cosas mas dificiles - sin soportar mas su enojo y rabiá , Candy respondio casi gritando - safandose de agarre de Terry salio corriendo

\- Candy - grito Terry desesperado - imitandola corrio a su encuentro - al álcanzarla la abrazo por la espalda sujetandola por la cintura - pero al percatarse de su llanto penso... Candy solo te hago sufrir no meresco tu amor lo mejor sera separarnos pero...

\- Candy no quiero perderte , quiero que el tiempo se detenga , pará siempre - decia Terry no soportando ya el llanto de su corazon

\- Terry - dijo candy muy sorprendida por sus palabras - pero antes q respondiera algo mas ,Terry se adelanto..

\- No digas nada , dejame estar asi un momento - Terry respondio llorándo desconsoladanente .

\- Esta llorando! , esta llorando! , Terry mi amor , el muchacho q me ama , separarnos asi , no! no! no quiero - pensaba Candy , pero tales palabras no salian de su boca

\- Candy , vas hacer feliz verdad , tienes q prometerlo , Candy - al no encontrar respuesta de esperanza Terry le dijo a Candy sus ultimas palabras con mucho dolor

\- Terry , tu tambien - respondio Candy abrumada por la peticion de Terry

Terry solto a Candy del abrazo , y sin esperar nada salio corriendo ; pero antes de que cruzara la puerta se quedo paralizada y nuevamente se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al sentir q su amada pecosa se fue de su lado ,Terry cayo sentado en las gradas ,cubriendose el rostro con las manos ; dejo salir todo su llanto amargo silenciosamente pensado... Candy no se volvio a mirarme , se fue sin mirarme , la he perdido para siempre por estupido , Candy mi amor , mi señorita pecas , mi tarzan con pecas como he de vivir sin ti ... mi amor.

Candy se quedo ahi parada , frente a la puerta de salida , pensando... , si estaba haciendo lo correcto, y el llanto de su corazon fue mas fuerte que ella y todos los recuerdos del colegio San Pablo vinieron a su mente desde aquel momento en q cruzaron sus miradas , con un llanto incontrolable negaba con su cabeza y se dijo asi misma - No No no puedo dejarlo , Perdoname Susana , pero el amor q siento por el es mas fuerte , q mi propia combiccion de hacer lo correcto , y sin dudarlo mas volteo la mirada hacia donde las gradas.

Candy volvio la mirada atraz donde habia dejado a Terry , al verlo tan destrozado y llorando desconsoladámente , por su culpa se recrimino asi misma la falta de amor hacia el , sin soportar mas tal esena de su amado corrio hacia el , y con todo el ámor q tenia para El , lo abrazo

Terry q se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos y dolor no se percato de tal acto de la muchacha , hasta q sintio la fragancia y la calidez de ella , pero se nego , a creerlo, por que temio q todo fuera su imaginacion por los deceos de su corazon.

pero la voz cantarina de ella hizo que salga de aquel transe en el q estaba y antes q pudiera articular palabra ella le gano

\- Terry eres injusto conmigo , me pides q sea feliz , cuando mi corazon se queda aqui contigo , que no ves , que todo mi ser yase contigo , tu eres el unico para mi , y q toda mi vida , viviria pensando en ti , que no lo ves, acaso eres tan ciego , yo no podria estar con otro q no seas tu , Tu lo eres todo para mi.

Terry al escuchar tal confecion de su amada quedo mudo , sin poder articular palabras , alzo la vista , aun creendo q todo era parte de su imaginacion.

Candy al romper el abrazo se encontro con la mirada de El.

Ambos al verse a los ojos ,sintieron estremeserse , bajo la profunda mirada del uno del otro , pero por una razon desconocida , sustuvieron el encuentro de sus ojos ; augandose cada uno bajo sus pupilas del uno del otro, confesandose sus sentimientos sin uso de palabras.

\- Terry no pudiendo soportar mas la lejania de ella , la jalo hacia El , dejandola de rodillas en frente de El y sin esperar respuesta de ella la abrazo como tanto , habia deceado tiempo atraz .Candy sin resistirse dejo q la abrazara, por que tanto como el , ella tambien habia deceado un abrazo suyo y fundiendose ambos en ese abrazo, quisieron q el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

Continuara

G _racias por lo mensajes y no se preocupen no me molestan sus criticas , las tomo muy en cuenta , y se q eso tambien me ayudara , a mejorar ._

 _Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero q les guste y como les dije anteriormente soy nueva en esto tal vez no soy buena narradora pero me encanta escribir , se q me falta mucho , espero su comprension. bay y gracias_ , hasta el proximo capitulo..


End file.
